Jaden and Jesse's First Date!
by Cherry-Chann
Summary: Title is an epic fail. Anyway, the fic is exactly what the title says it is, so no description needed, right? Possible OOCness, mentions of yaoi (boy x boy love). Spiritshipping! If you don't like mentions of boy x boy/yaoi, please don't bother reading this story.


**Warning(s): OOCness, mentions of it but no actual yaoi/boy x boy love (it's shounen-ai if anything). As long as you don't mind boy x boy love, this is fit for any age.**

**What can I say? I knew about gay people at like what, 8?**

**Also, I'm planning to make this a series. Whether it'll just be GX or not, I don't know. I have a 'Zane and Aster's First Date!' in progress as well. I know the titles are stupid, but it's kind of hard to think of individual titles just for a short story, y'know?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Er, hey Alexis?"

"Oh, hey Jaden! Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Jesse or something?"

"Yes well, about that..."

"JADEN YUKI! YOU DIDN'T BREAK UP ALREADY DID YOU?! YOU SUCK AT RELATIONSHIPS!"

"I know, and that's why I came to you."

"If you're trying to butter me up you're failing worse than Chazz."

"No no! I'm serious! I don't know what to do for our first date!"

"Wait, so where's Jesse?"

"He's um, well, being kept busy."

"I don't want to ask how?"

"Nope."

"Alright. I'll be over in a moment."

"Thanks Alexis."

"You're welcome."

Jaden sighed and placed the phone down, yelling to his mother that he was finished. The woman had been talking to her friends about typical 'mom' things non-stop, and Jaden had waited at least 30 minutes just to get the phone itself.

"Thanks honey." His mother said with a smile, making her over to the phone once more. "But you could hurry it up a little bit next time, right?"

Jaden's chin met with the floor.

Was she kidding, or was she serious?

This was probably how Atticus felt at the Rhodes' house. Zane was lucky to just have a little brother, while Atticus had to deal with Alexis. Jaden wasn't trying to insult the girl or anything, but she could be a little bit...emotional. And not the sad kind, either.

She'd probably spent hours on end, straightening her hair and putting it over her shoulders. Taking that creepy-looking black stuff and rolling it over her eyelashes. Then, she'd get the black stuff on a stick and put it under her eyes.

Alexis would also take a big fluffy brush and fluff her face with it, like she was Cinderella or something. He only knew because Chazz had spied on her doing it. Chazz also knew what a 'Mac' brush felt like when it collided with your forehead.

Giggling to himself at the fond memory of Chazz being wacked with a brush, Jaden quickly exited the kitchen (why their phone was there, he had yet to know) and sat in the living room, waiting for Alexis to arrive.

Jesse wasn't suppose to be at the house for an hour at least, so Jaden didn't feel time pressured. However, the brunette had sent a little distraction, just in case Jesse decided to come early.

And no, it wasn't the bucket over the door trick. He'd considered it, but it wasn't something you'd do on your first date.

Unless you wanted to purposely screw it up.

A loud knock echoed through the room, and Jaden immediately bounced up from the couch and over to the window. His knight - er, maiden, in shining armor had arrived!

The moment the door was open, an avalanche of candles, matches, glass plates, and a bunch of other things, met with both Jaden and the floor.

Alexis ignored Jaden completely and proceeded to scoop her - whatever she'd brought, back into her arms. She then carried it into the living room and set it down on the coffee table.

"What's all of that?" Jaden asked curiously, brown eyes scanning it for food of some sort.

"Stuff for your date, of course!" Alexis huffed as she sorted through the big pile, separating the plates from the decorations, food from the utensils, and so on.

It was a like freakish version of 'Divergent'.

"So, what's for dinner?" The brunette asked, eyes not moving from the 'food pile'. Sadly, Alexis had packaged all of the food into Zip-Loc bags, and the steam of whatever was inside blocked his view.

"Fettuccine in Alfredo sauce, garlic toast, dip, and I brought the fixings for chocolate fudge cake."

The room nearly drowned in Jaden's drool.

Mostly because of the last food item Alexis had mentioned, but it all sounded delicious.

"And look! I even got you an apron!" Proudly, the blonde girl held up a red apron which said 'Jaden' in a darker red on the front.

Jaden winced and accepted the apron, quickly putting it on so Alexis wouldn't get angry at him.

"Alright, so can you warm up the toast and make the dip?" Asked Alexis as she stood up and walked into the kitchen, obviously checking it out so she could see what she was working with.

"I guess so." Was Jaden's half-hearted response. He wanted Jesse to have a nice first date, and - he'd admit it - something made by him might not be classified as 'nice'.

"So Jaden?"

The duelist stopped stirring the oil and spices. "Yeah?"

"How are you distracting Jesse?" Alexis asked, almost hesitantly. Knowing Jaden, it either wasn't appropriate or it wasn't cute or romantic.

"I got some people to wear suits and stand outside his window so he wouldn't come out in fear of being murdered or kidnapped."

"_What?_"

Jesse wasn't really scared of the men in suits.

He had a bunch of heavy things in his house and had zero problems dropping them on their heads. After all, it was them who stood there without end and starred up at him.

It was like some sort of creepy fan club.

"I wonder what Jaden's doing?" Jesse thought aloud as he picked a 25-pound weight up, struggling to move it towards the window. Finally, he managed to put it on the window's edge.

A loud Wilhelm scream was heard throughout the neighborhood.

"Hey Alexis."

"Yes?"

"Is the cake ready?"

"_Jaden._"

"Okay, okay."

Alexis thought herself a tolerant woman - though others might say different - so she didn't feel like her snapping at Jaden was uncalled for. He'd been asking the same question for the last twenty minutes.

And it had gotten on her last nerve.

Her very last one.

Physically speaking, Alexis wasn't sure how many nerves she had. But she did know that she'd used up every single one of these nerves trying to ignore Jaden. And, as she'd said before, he'd gotten on her last one.

The cake had actually finished baking and was now cooling off in the fridge with the 'crumb coat' on it. The dinner was pretty much ready, and the house looked beautiful (for once), so Alexis knew this date was a go.

That is, until Jaden asked the question that all teenagers ask.

Jaden actually wasn't a teenager per say, but moving on.

"What do you say on your first date?"

Alexis choked on the orange juice she'd been drinking. She'd forgotten how this was her friend's first date and how unskilled he was in terms of coming up with words.

Knowing him, he'd probably think something like 'your cards aren't as rare as you' would be romantic.

It sounded cute at first glance, but when said over and over again, it sounded slightly insulting. Like the cards were a higher priority in the first place. You shouldn't have to tell your date they're rare by comparing them to something else!

"Just say cute things, and be true to your heart." Alexis responded with a smile, though on the inside she was panicking to the extreme. What if Jaden was a little bit too close to his heart and said something about Kuribohs, cards, or dueling?

Knowing Jesse, he probably wouldn't care.

Plus he wasn't a woman (or Chazz), and by nature, wasn't as hard to please.

"Got it." Jaden said with a thumbs up, nodding his head slowly like the ideas were already coming to him.

Alexis shook her head and stood up to continue icing the cake before Jesse arrived.

"It's time for my date with Jaden." Jesse noted as he watched the last of the men fall over. He hadn't wanted to do it, really. The blunette had actually forced himself to.

It had been hard at first, because they were supposedly innocent.

All he had to do was imagine they all had Giese Trapper's face, and suddenly, it wasn't so hard.

Jesse jumped down the stairway and looked at himself in the hallway mirror. His hair looked its usual spiky self, while his clothes looked slightly different. He wore a white and blue suit, matching his academy colors.

Hopefully Jaden had worn a suit as well, or else everything would be extremely awkward.

Jesse exited his house, yelling goodbye to his mom and the men in suits before traveling down the street towards Jaden's house.

"He's coming!" Alexis announced excitedly as her head removed itself from the window she'd been peaking out of.

Jaden, who was still trying to get used to the red suit his friend had made him wear, nodded his head stiffly and continued walking around like a stick (if sticks could walk that is).

Alexis had already set up the table and decorations, so her work inside the house was done. What was left was spying on them to make sure Jaden said the right things.

She'd brought some blank index cards and a Sharpie, and had written down some cute little quotes or compliments for Jaden to tell Jesse. They were really cute, and Alexis was sure it would make the date a perfect one.

Jaden and Jesse had already sat down in the living room, which was perfect, because Alexis had an awesome view of them both and Jaden could see her flash cards if he needed too.

Alexis raised her binoculars attentively as she watched Jaden show Jesse the food that had been prepared.

The blunette duelist looked happy and pleased with the array of culinary delight that Alexis had made. For some reason, the feeling known as pride was filling Alexis's chest.

A Jaden Yuki meal was a Jaden yuki meal.

An Alexis Rhodes meal was an Alexis Rhode's meal.

You could easily tell the difference. For one, Jaden's would be day-old pizza. But Alexis's would be steak, with a delicious cream sauce...

Dang it, now she was getting hungry!

They'd finished eating and were now discussing something. Probably dueling related, knowing those two. Alexis frowned. Why couldn't Jaden or Jesse try to be a bit more romantic?

Ooooh! Wait! It was time for the big finale!

Alexis quickly leaned in closer.

It was time for...

The kiss!

And, just like she'd told him too, Jaden had blown all but one of the candles in the room out, leaving the single candle as the only light source in the room. Kissing near candle light? Perfect end to a perfect date.

They were puckering up...

Alexis squealed. The inner fan girl was making herself known.

They were tilting their heads...

Alexis was literally bouncing up and down out of the bush now.

And...!

Jaden accidentally blew the last candle out.

Alexis face-palmed.

* * *

**Well, there ya have it! And I actually do like Alexis! Out of all three of the main female protagonists in each YGO franchise, excluding ZEXAL and Arc-V because I haven't seen either, Alexis is my favorite. It used to be Tea, but Alexis seems better to me now.  
**

**I apologize for any spelling mistakes, errors, etc. don't blame me, blame the laptop I'm using that won't work unless it's plugged in to its charger. It sucks. ;-; *sobs***

**I hope you enjoyed this, and please no flames. I warned you for OOCness and all, so don't bother saying it in your review. Oh! And I realize Alexis acted a bit differently and that's because GX didn't give her much of a personality, so I bumped it up a little so she'd seem like a yaoi fan girl. XD**

**R&amp;R!**


End file.
